


Informational Chapter

by Acaciarose_Wyngate



Series: Battlestar Galactica: Times of Great Turmoil [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaciarose_Wyngate/pseuds/Acaciarose_Wyngate
Summary: This is puerly for information purposes to list out my families, the C.C.I.U. and my character's psychic gifts.  The magic they have is elemental in nature, and whatever magical abilities they show builds from their element.





	Informational Chapter

                                                                      THE DURIN FAMILY

 

ADMIRAL ROARK                     67      The Family Patriarch.  Retired from active combat duty due to serious injury.  Head of Colonial Counter-Intelligence

SIRESS GABRIELLA                    67     DEAD  1st marriage.

SIRESS SELINA                          42     DEAD   2nd marriage.  Secret.

 

                                                                                 THEIR CHILDREN

 

DACIAN                                                                 45                                 LT. COMMANDER

GABRIEL                                                                 45                                 LT. COLONEL

KALE          KILLED IN ACTION                                43                                 MAJOR

ALEXEI                                                                   41                                 MAJOR

RAPHAEL                                                               39                                 MAJOR

SEBASTIEN                                                             37                                 DOCTOR-MAJOR

ETHAN                                                                  35                                 HEALER-CAPTAIN

ROHAN                                                                 33                                 CAPTAIN

DESMOND                                                             31                                 CAPTAIN

DYLAN                                                                  31                                 LIEUTENANT

PAYTON                                                               31                                  LIEUTENANT

COLTEN                                                               28                                  LIEUTENANT

DAMIEN                                                               26                                  LIEUTENANT

LOGAN                                                                23                                  LIEUTENANT

CHRISTOPHER                                                     23                                  LIEUTENANT

ROARK                                                               17                                   LIEUTENANT

 

 

COMMANDER RAIDEN    KILLED IN ACTION           65       

SIRESS KIARA        DEAD                                       64

 

                                                                          THEIR CHILDREN

 

AIDEN                                                                 41                     LT. COLONEL

SCHYLER                                                             38                    DOCTOR-COLONEL

TYLER                                                                 35                     MAJOR

LUCIAN     KILLED IN ACTION                              30                     CAPTAIN

ALYSIA      KILLED IN ACTION                              28                     CAPTAIN

DANTE                                                               25                      LIEUTENANT

KADEN                                                               23                      SERGEANT

 

 

LT. COMMANDER KENDRIC                                63                

SIRE DECLAN                                                     64

 

                                                                      THEIR CHILDREN

 

ROARK                                                               43                      LT. COMMANDER

JORDAN                                                             41                      COLONEL

GREYSON              KILLED IN ACTION                 39                      LT. COLONEL

TAYLOR                                                             36                      MAJOR

CHRISTIAN           KILLED IN ACTION                  36                      MAJOR

GWYDION                                                          33                      CAPTAIN

JADEN                                                               30                       LIEUTENANT

JARED                                                               30                       LIEUTENANT

KALISTA            KILLED IN ACTION                    27                      SERGEANT

ACADIA             KILLED IN ACION                      24                      SERGEANT

 

 

COMMANDER THORIN                                      59

SIRE BILBO                                                        45

 

                                                                       THEIR CHILDREN

 

FILI                                                                    25                        CAPTAIN

KILI                                                                    20                        LIEUTENANT

 

                                                                 THE PEVERELL POTTER FAMILY

 

COMMANDER JAMES PEVERELL POTTER         MURDERED           39

SIRESS LILY ADAMA-PEVERELL POTTER         MURDERED            39

 

                                                                      THEIR CHILDREN

 

HADRIAN       {HARRY}                                      21                          LIEUTENANT

ROARK           {RORY}                                        17                          LIEUTENANT

 

 

                                                                     THE STRANTON FAMILY

 

ADRIENE           KILLED IN ACTION                     38                        COLONEL

OLYMPIA           KILLED IN ACTION                     35                        LT. COLONEL

ALEXANDER                                                       33                        MAJOR

ROBERT         {ROBIN}                                         31                        DOCTOR-MAJOR

NICHOLAS                                                          28                       CAPTAIN

JACEN                                                                 25                       LIEUTENANT

RYDER                                                                23                       LIEUTENANT

 

 

                                                                         THE ADAMA FAMILY

 

COMMANDER JACOB ADAMA                             65

SIRESS ILA                                                          64 

 

                                                                     THEIR CHILDREN

 

LILY                     MURDERED                             39

APOLLO                                                             35                         CAPTAIN

ATHENA                                                             31                         LIEUTENANT

ZAC                                                                   28                          LIEUTENANT

 

 

                                                       THE COLONIAL COUNTER-INTELLIGENCE UNIT

                                                                                C.C.I.U.

 

DACIAN                                                                           GABRIEL

PAYTON                                                                           ETHAN

GRYFFIN                                                                           COLLEN               KILLED IN ACTION

DANTE                                                                             TRENTYN             KILLED IN ACTION

TAYLOR                                                                            JADEN

TREY                                                                                 LUCIEN               KILLED IN ACTION

BRENTYN     KILLED IN ACTION                                         NICHOLAS

ALEXEI                                                                              DESMOND

SEBASTIEN                                                                        ROBIN

DAMIEN                                                                           PERCIVAL  {PERCY}

KANE                                                                               CHRISTIAN            KILLED IN ACTION

GREYSON      KILLED IN ACTION                                       THANE                  KILLED IN ACTION

AIDEN                                                                              KADEN

FILI                                                                                  KILI

LOGAN                                                                            SEVERUS

HADRIAN   {HARRY}                                                         ROARK  {RORY}

CAMERON                                                                        LYNDYN

ROARK                                                                            RHIAN

ROHAN                                                                           GARETH                  KILLED IN ACTION

GWYDION                                                                       MORGAN

CHRISTOPHER                                                                 JARED

RAPHAEL                                                                        SCHYLER

JACEN                                                                            THERON                  KILLED IN ACTION

RYDER                                                                           DYLAN

ALEXANDER                                                                   SEVERIN                  KILLED IN ACTION

COLTEN                                                                         JUSTYN

HUNTER                                                                        CAELYN

STORM                                                                          DEON                      KILLED IN ACTION

BLAZE    KILLED IN ACTION                                           TIMOTHY                 KILLED IN ACTION

BRANDT   KILLED IN ACTION                                        MAVERICK

TALON                                                                         RIDGE

JULIAN      KILLED IN ACTION                                        LUCAS                                

LEANDER    KILLED IN ACTION                                      SIMON

TYLER                                                                          JORDAN

ASHER      KILLED IN ACTION                                       TYREL                       KILLED IN ACTION

BENNEN  KILLED IN ACTION                                        THADDEUS                KILLED IN ACTION

QUINN                                                                        VALIN                       KILLED IN ACTION

ZANDER                                                                      HOLDEN                   KILLED IN ACTION

TATE                                                                          ARTHUR

LYSANDER                                                                  BYRON                      KILLED IN ACTION

BENJAMIN    KILLED IN ACTION                                   BRODY

NEAL          KILLED IN ACTION                                    JADREK                     KILLED IN ACTION

MALAK      KILLED IN ACTION                                    KASEM

SYLVESTER                                                                KAREM

RHYS                                                                         LYDARIEN                  KILLED IN ACTION

JACOB                                                                       HOLT                         KILLED IN ACTION

JOSHUA                                                                     BRADY

CONNOR                                                                  WESLON                      KILLED IN ACTION

ADARIUS    KILLED IN ACTION                                  BAYLIN                        KILLED IN ACTION

SAMUEL    KILLED IN ACTION                                   WILLIAM  {BILL}

RAFAEL                                                                    SHAUN                        KILLED IN ACTION

MAXIMILLION  KILLED IN ACTION                              RILEY                          KILLED IN ACTION

MARCUS                                                                   NATHAN                     KILLED IN ACTION

KYLER                                                                      CHARLES  {CHARLIE}  

KENDRICK   KILLED IN ACTION                                 LUCIEN                        KILLED IN ACTION

KIERAN                                                                    GIDEON                       KILLED IN ACTION

ALISANDER                                                              PADRIAC                      KILLED IN ACTION

SORRELL                                                                  AARON                        KILLED IN ACTION

TEAGAN      KILLED IN ACTION                                RONALD  {RON}

SHANE                                                                    ZANE                            KILLED IN ACTION

NOAH       KILLED IN ACTION                                  MARC                           KILLED IN ACTION

CAREY                                                                   FREDERIK    {FRED}

AUBREY                                                                 GEORGE

BRETT       KILLED IN ACTION                                 DECLAN

BROOK      KILLED IN ACTION                                 COREY

CHRYSANDER                                                         DEVON

 

 

                                                                          AFTER THE ANNIHILATION

 

DACIEN                                                             SEVERUS

GABRIEL                                                             KADEN

PAYTON                                                            ETHAN

NICHOLAS                                                        DAMIEN

ALEXEI                                                             DESMOND

SEBASTIEN                                                        ROBIN

AIDEN                                                              MORGAN

CAMERON                                                        JARED

ROARK                                                            JORDAN

ROARK     {RORY}                                            RODOLPHUS

HADRIAN   {HARRY}                                         RABASTAN

JACEN                                                              KILI

RAPHAEL                                                         SCHYLER

RYDER                                                             LOGAN

COLTEN                                                           DANTE

CHARLES {CHARLIE}                                         DYLAN

ROHAN                                                           WILLIAM {BILL}

CHRISTOPHER                                                 FILI

HUNTER                                                         ALEXANDER

TAYLOR                                                          JADEN

TYLER                                                            GWYDION

TREY                                                             PERCIVAL   {PERCY}

KANE                                                            LYNDYN

RHIAN                                                          JUSTYN

CAELYN                                                        STORM

TALON                                                         MAVERICK

RIDGE                                                          SIMON

QUINN                                                         ZANDER

TATE                                                           LYSANDER

ARTHUR                                                      SYLVESTER

BRODY                                                        RHYS

JACOB                                                         KASEM

BRADY                                                        KAREM

JOSHUA                                                      CONNOR

RAFAEL                                                      MARCUS

KYLER                                                        KIERAN

ALISANDER                                                SORRELL

SHANE                                                       RONALD  {RON}

GEORGE                                                     FREDERIK  {FRED}

CAREY                                                       AUBREY

DECLAN                                                     COREY

DEVON                                                       CHRYSANDER

 

 

                                                                      BATTLESTAR PLACEMENT

 

                                                                               GALACTICA

 

COMMANDER : THORIN DURIN

LT. COMMANDER : DACIEN  SECOND IN COMMAND

STRIKE COMMANDER : RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE

 

DACIEN                                              SEVERUS

GABRIEL                                             KADEN

PAYTON                                             ETHAN

NICHOLAS                                          DAMIEN

ALEXEI                                               DESMOND

SEBASTIEN                                         ROBIN

AIDEN                                               MORGAN

ROARK     {RORY}                              RODOLPHUS

HADRIAN  {HARRY}                           RABASTAN

JACEN                                              KILI

RAPHAEL                                          SCHYLER

RYDER                                              LOGAN

ROHAN                                             WILLIAM {BILL}

CHARLES {CHARLIE}                          DYLAN

CHRISTOPHER                                   FILI

 

 

                                                                           SOLARIA

 

COMMANDER : ROARK DURIN

LT. COMMANDER : JORDAN         SECOND IN COMMAND

STRIKE COMMANDER :  ALEXANDER STRANTON

 

CAMERON                                        JARED

COLTEN                                           DANTE

HUNTER                                           ALEXANDER

TAYLOR                                            JADEN

TYLER                                              GWYDION

TREY                                                PERCIVAL   {PERCY}

KANE                                                LYNDYN

RHIAN                                              JUSTYN

TALON                                            MAVERICK

CAELYN                                           STORM

RIDGE                                             SIMON

QUINN                                            ZANDER

TATE                                              LYSANDER

 

 

                                                                         ACROPOLIS

 

COMMANDER : JACOB ADAMA

COLONEL : DOMINIC TIGH       SECOND IN COMMAND

STRIKE COMMANDER : APOLLO ADAMA

 

ARTHUR                                           SYLVESTER

BRODY                                             RHYS

JACOB                                              KASEM

BRADY                                             KAREM

JOSHUA                                           CONNOR

RAFAEL                                           MARCUS

KYLER                                             KIERAN

ALISANDER                                     SORRELL

SHANE                                            RONALD   {RON}

GEORGE                                          FREDERIK  {FRED}

CAREY                                            AUBREY

DECLAN                                          COREY

DEVON                                            CHRYSANDER

 

                                                                    THE BATTLESTARS

 

ATLANTIA                         LEO                             DESTROYED

PACIFICA                          PISCIA                         DESTROYED

TRITON                            VIRGON                       DESTROYED

ACROPOLIS                      ARES

COLUMBIA                       CANCER                      DESTROYED

PEGASUS                          LIBRA                         MISSING IN ACTION

SOLARIA                          SAGGITARA

GALACTICA                     CAPRICA 

ORION                             TAURA                       DESTROYED

GEMARIA                         GEMIN                        DESTROYED

AQUARION                       AQUARIA                   DESTROYED

SCORPIUS                         SCORPIA                    DESTROYED

 

 

                                                          RANKS OF THE COLONIAL ARMED SERVICES

CADET

ENSIGN

FLIGHT SERGEANT

SERGEANT

LIEUTENANT

CAPTAIN

MAJOR

LT. COLONEL

COLONEL

LT. COMMANDER

COMMANDER

ADMIRAL

                                                                            TIME

 

MICRON                        SECOND

CENTON                       MINUTE

CENTAR                        HOUR

SECTON                       WEEK

SECTAR                        MONTH

YAHREN                       YEAR

 

                                                                      THE COLONIES

 

ARIES

LEO

SAGGITARA

TAURA

VIRGON

CAPRICA

GEMIN

LIBRA

AQUARIA

CANCER

SCORPIA

PISCIA

 

                                                                         SECTORS

 

ALPHA

BETA

DELTA

EPSILON

GAMMA

OMEGA

THETA

ZETA

 

                                                                          PSYCHIC GIFTS

MOST OF THE PSYCHIC GIFTS ARE ONLY PREVALENT IN THOSE THAT COME FROM THE ORIGINAL ANCIENT FAMILIES OF KOBOL.

MOST OF THOSE FAMILIES HAVE DIED OUT COMPLETELY.

THERE ARE SIX ANCIENT FAMILIES THAT ARE KNOWN TO HAVE SURVIVED, THOUGH IT IS POSSIBLE THAT THERE ARE OTHERS..

 

                                                                DURIN

                                                                LESTRANGE

                                                                PRINCE

                                                                PEVERELL POTTER

                                                                GAUNT

                                                                WEASLEY

 

RECEPTIVE EMPATHY :   the ability to sense and feel any and all emotion.

                                                  several members of the Durin family

                                                  Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

                                                  Hadrian Peverell Potter-Lestrange

                                                  Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

                                                  Severus Prince Snape

 

PROJECTIVE EMPATHY :  the ability to send one's emotions and feeling at another.

                                                   several members of the Durin family

                                                   Roark Durin Peverell Potter- Lestrange

                                                   Hadrian Peverell Potter-Lestrange

                                                   Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

                                                   Severus Prince Snape

 

RECEPTIVE TELEPATHY :    the ability to hear what others are thinking and saying within their minds.

                                                   several members of the Durin family 

                                                   Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

                                                   Hadrian Peverell Potter-Lestrange

                                                   Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

                                                   Severus Prince Snape

 

PROJECTIVE TELEPATHY :    the ability to broadcast ones thoughts to another.  Depending on strength  singly or a group; also distance

depends on the strength of the sender, or receptor.

                                                     several members of the Durin family

                                                     Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

                                                     Hadrian Peverell Potter-Lestrange

                                                     Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

                                                     Severus Prince Snape

 

TELEKINESIS :      the ability to move objects with ones mind.  It is one of the more rarer gifts and has only appeared in one known person to date.

                                                      Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

 

CLAIRVOYANCE :   the ability to perceive things or events about a persons past, present, and sometimes, though rarely, future.  Also  known too be a very rare gift that has not appeared for over a                      thousand yahren, and has appeared in only one known person .

                                                       Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

 

PSYCHOMETRY :  the ability to discover facts about a person or an event by touching an inanimate object that belonged or was associated with that person.  Another rare gift that has not made an                     appearance for several generations.  To date only three have been discovered to have the gift.

                                                       Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

                                                       Kili Durin-Stranton

                                                      Dylan Durin

 

PREMONITION :    is the most rare gift of all of the gifts and has not been seen since the death of the Ninth Lord Of Kobol, who fled from the dying world of Kobol and founded the Colonies.  There are                 only three to be known to have the gift.

                                                       Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

                                                       Kili Durin-Stranton

                                                       Dylan Durin

        

                                                                   ELEMENTAL MAGIC

 

FIRE

WATER/ICE

LIGHTNING

AIR

EARTH

SHADOW

LIGHT

DARK

 

                                                                    MAGICAL AFFINITY

 

ROARK DURIN PEVERELL POTTER-LESTRANGE                            FIRE

HADRIAN PEVERELL POTTER-LESTRANGE                                   LIGHTNING

RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE                                                           SHADOW; WATER/ICE

RABASTAN LESTRANGE                                                              SHADOW; EARTH

SEVERUS PRINCE SNAPE                                                             SHADOW

DACIAN DURIN-PRINCE SNAPE                                                  AIR

GABRIEL DURIN                                                                         AIR

ROARK DURIN SR.                                                                     FIRE

THORIN DURIN                                                                         FIRE

FILI DURIN                                                                                EARTH

KILI DURIN                                                                               EARTH

LOGAN DURIN                                                                         WATER/ICE

DESMOND DURIN                                                                    WATER/ICE

RAPHAEL DURIN                                                                      SHADOW; FIRE

SCHYLER DURIN                                                                      LIGHT

SEBASTIEN DURIN                                                                   LIGHT 

 

                                                                                     SOCIALATOR

Socialator's are considered to be top of the line pleasure givers and are the only way you can legally buy sex. Many are expensive depending on the depth of the training they have had. Some become Courtesan's, long time Companion to those they may have come to care for and are cared for in return. They are regulated by each Colonies ruling body and are strictly monitored by Health Officials at the Life Centars, where they are required to receive Health checks every month. If they fail to come in for their checkups, they run the risk of losing their license.


End file.
